Icy Nocturnes
by moonlit.nocturne
Summary: Satori Aya is one of the most violent and hotheaded girls at Karakura High School. Known as theFirebird, Aya's proud of her reputation and thus has a few sentimental secrets that she can't let out. That is, until ice-prince Hitsugaya unveils them! HitsuOC
1. Prelude

**Icy Nocturnes**

Fanfiction based off of: Bleach

Original Story: Tite Kubo

**Chapter 1: Prelude**

"Aya."

She nodded.

"You have nice piano hands. Long fingers, a good reach. And a wonderful voice, too, Aya. Don't forget that. Don't dirty your hands. Keep them clean."

A pause.

"The more you play, the better you'll get. Music is something beautiful. It can convey words that you can't speak. Always play it with a pure and honest soul."

Don't dirty her hands. Not a hard request. She could do that.

******************

"Satori Aya, what in the world happened to your shoes?!" exclaimed Tatsuki. "They're bloody as hell!"

"I got in another fight," said Aya, plopping down into her seat and propping her dirty loafers indecorously on the desk in front of her. "Ended up kicking some people in the faces…probably broke their noses…"

Tatsuki groaned, sliding into the seat next to her.

"First period hasn't even started, and you already got in a fight…" she said. "Go wash your shoes, would you? Some blood's caked over the soles."

"It's not my blood," Aya said breezily, simply dusting off her feet. "Stupid seniors, trying to get me to 'humble' myself. It's not even me causing trouble half the time—it's Kurosaki!"

"What about me?" a voice said above them.

Aya looked up at its owner and scowled, her black eyes narrowing,

"Morning, Kurosaki," she growled. "Way to get me in trouble with those seniors."

"What'd I do?" he asked innocently.

"Could you _try_ not acting so arrogant around the upperclassmen?" complained Tatsuki. "You got me in trouble a few times before too."

"Hey, it's not my fault that you two are known as my 'sidekicks.'" Ichigo set his school bag down on the desk opposite from Aya's and sitting in the chair.

"Che, sidekicks?" repeated Aya with disdain. "Tatsuki and I can beat the shit out of you any day, Kurosaki."

"Definitely," said Tatsuki. "So don't degrade us to 'sidekicks' just because you're the self-proclaimed 'leader' of our group."

"Yeah, yeah. Tatsuki has a worse reputation than you, though, Aya."

"Probably because of all those karate competitions she participates in…"

"Yeah, and because I'm a better fighter," said Tatsuki with a playful smirk. "Though I hear that a couple of guys are lookin' to fight the Firebird of Karakura High lately."

"Man, why is Aya the only one of us that has a nickname?" grumbled Ichigo.

"Tatsuki has one. It's just the Monster Girl who's the strongest female in Japan," smirked Aya, fingering a few strands of her short permed hair.

"I want a nickname too," said Ichigo with slit eyes.

"What would it be?" sniggered Tatsuki. "Bleached strawberry?"

"Shut up," he snapped as both girls started laughing. "Oh great…here comes Hitsugaya and his little gang…"

"I feel bad for him, honestly," said Tatsuki. "It's not like he asked to be followed around."

Ichigo rolled his eyes. "Tatsuki, any kid who becomes a national singer in high school is _asking_ to be followed around by a group of stalking girls."

"Though exactly why they do, I have no idea," murmured Aya. "He's not even five feet…"

"You're _barely_ five feet," snickered Ichigo, "so you have no right to talk."

"Shut up, Kurosaki," said Aya, her black eyes flashing.

"Jeez, Aya, you're so touchy about your height," grinned Tatsuki.

"You'd be touchy about it if you were only 153 centimeters," she said a tad angrily. "Damn it, I'm a high school second year and I don't even come up to Kurosaki's shoulder."

"We're the same height; it's not our fault that we're short. Ichigo's just too tall."

"Shorties," retorted Ichigo. "But hey, at least you're not a freshman who looks like an elementary school kid…"

"Poor guy," said Tatsuki. "The upperclassmen adore him though."

"It's just 'cause he's huggable," said Aya with a shrug. "He sings okay too."

"You like him?" smirked Ichigo.

"As a singer, he's not half-bad," said Aya coldly, "but stop making stupid jokes about me actually liking him. I like guys taller than me, thank you."

The group stopped speaking as there was a loud increase in volume outside the classroom. Aya caught sight of the short, white-haired freshman passing by the window. His face was impassive, though Aya thought she could see annoyance in those ice-blue eyes of his. A horde of girls followed him, giggling all the while, escorting Hitsugaya to his class.

"Okay, that's just sad," said Ichigo, shaking his head and smiling. "Poor kid…he's even got the nickname 'Ice Prince.' That's definitely the result of fangirls..." The group passed, and the conversation took a turn. "Say, Aya, can you hang out tonight? Senkaimon High's gang wanted to fight tonight."

"No can do," she answered. "I'm not free on Fridays, you know that."

"Yeah, yeah…just thought I'd check. Saturday night, then. Is that Urahara guy still workin' you hard?"

"Nah, it's not that bad. He and Yoruichi just try to kill me whenever I enter."

"It's good training," grinned Ichigo. "I'll come with you after school; I want to drop by and say hi."

"Me too," said Tatsuki. "Orihime wants some sweets."

"Man, why does she go to Senkaimon?" said Ichigo. "What a lame school…"

"She says hi, by the way."

"Really," said Ichigo, uninterested.

"Jeez, Kurosaki, when are you going to acknowledge that she likes you, and that you like her back?" Aya said.

"Never," muttered Tatsuki under her breath. "He's just dense."

Before Ichigo had a chance to retort, the door slid open and the teacher walked in. The three of them sat through the entire lecture, passing notes and occasionally speaking out without a care. The teacher had no choice but to ignore them; after all, who was going to risk getting in the way of Class 2-C's year belligerent trio?

******************

"Finally, it's the weekend," said Ichigo lazily. "I thought it'd never end."

"I think I'm just going to skip on Monday," yawned Aya. "School's so pointless."

"Man, we suck," smirked Tatsuki. "We're always at the bottom of the charts when it comes to scores."

"Who cares?" said Aya. "After all, Kisuke's just going to make me work at his store when I grow up…"

"Lucky, my parents will kill me if I don't get into college," scowled Tatsuki. "I guess I'm not worrying that much; my karate could probably get me into a sports college. But seriously, Aya, you're just gonna work at some sweetshop? You could do something else, you know."

"Yeah, but Kisuke won't like it…"

"It should be up to you," said Tatsuki defiantly.

"Whatever…what're you gonna do, Kurosaki?"

"Probably go to some college," he said in his naturally laid-back manner. "My old man doesn't care. I'll probably have to stay close to home to take care of my sisters."

The three of them arrived at the school gates easily, with most of their classmates and underclassmen parting the way for them, furtively glancing in their direction and whispering rumors under their breaths, like how Kurosaki had beaten up the gang leader from the high school down the street, or how Monster Tatsuki had completely destroyed a gorilla woman in the national karate championships, or how Firebird Aya had singlehandedly broken the noses of three third years this morning…

The Karakura trio paused in front of the school gates, their pathway blocked by a group of third-years.

"Get outta our way," said Kurosaki in that drawl of his.

"You three second-years are so cocky," sneered the leader of the pack. "Looks like we seniors need to beat the crap out of you and teach you guys a few lessons. Let's start with how to call us 'sempai.'"

"Outta our way, sempai," said Aya, lathering the honorific in sarcasm.

"Unless you want to get hurt," Tatsuki said, eyes narrowed.

"Arrogant bastards," snarled the third year, breaking into a run. "Looks like we'll have to do this through force."

"Which is always the best way," said Ichigo, catching the leader's fist easily and twisting it behind his back.

The two females leapt up and took off into the gang crowding around the exit. With a flurry of kicks from Aya and punches from Tatsuki, the third-years fell to the ground, utterly defeated. Ichigo tossed aside his victims and walked easily out of the school grounds.

"That was refreshing," he remarked. "Nice job, you two."

"Like we need your compliments," snorted Aya.

"You know, Aya, if you used your fists, things would probably be easier for you," commented Tatsuki. "But I'm guessing you don't want to dirty your hands?"

"…Yeah, I've just grown up not getting my hands really filthy…"

"Because of your mom?"

"Yeah…"

"It's not a big deal," said Ichigo reassuringly. "You still fight fine."

"Whatever," said Aya. "Let's get to the sweetshop before Kisuke completely flips out and sends Jinta and Ururu to find me…"

******************

"I'm back!" called Aya as she slid open the door to the Urahara Shop.

Two shadows immediately appeared behind her. She turned around and kicked up, blocking someone's leg, twisting her body in an ungainly position as someone else aimed to poke her neck with a cane. She didn't quite dodge it enough, however, and a hand grabbed her face and slammed her onto the ground.

"Ho, ho!" said Kisuke gleefully, removing his hand. "You've getting better, Aya-chan! You managed to dodge Yoruichi's kick!"

"Great!" beamed Yoruichi, helping Aya to her feet. "Oh, looks like your friends are here. That's embarrassing…oh wait, it's just Kurosaki and Tatsuki."

"What other friends does she have?" said Ichigo, inviting himself in the store.

"I wish Aya would get some cute girlfriends and invite them over," said Kisuke tearfully. "I feel like Yoruichi and I have raised her to be a bit too tomboyish."

"It might help if you guys stopped trying to kill me the moment I walked in the store," said Aya. "Where're Tessai, Jinta, and Ururu?"

"Out to buy supplies," said Kisuke happily. "Have a good day, Aya?"

"Relatively…'bout as good as it gets, I suppose."

"Your shoes are bloody," said Yoruichi, her lips pursed as she glanced down at Aya's shoes. "Did you get in a fight again?"

"They started it," Aya said defensively. "I was just walking to class, and part of it was Kurosaki's fault—he's the one who pissed them off to begin with."

"Aya, we taught you how to fight for self-defense, not so you could join a gang and beat people up," said Kisuke disdainfully.

"It _was _self-defense," said Aya indignantly. "And I don't beat people up for fun; they get in the way."

"Ichigo, Tatsuki, please control yourselves as well so Aya won't be influenced so much," sighed Kisuke. "You three are a bit too violent, if you ask me."

"Says the person who attacks his freeloader every time she comes home from school," scoffed Ichigo. "But yeah, sure, we'll keep it down."

"You guys here for dinner or something?"

"Nah, just to drop by and say hi," said Tatsuki. "I'm gonna get some sweets to take over to Orihime."

"Me too."

"For Inoue?!" said Aya, stricken.

"No, for my sisters," said Ichigo with a roll of his eyes.

The two of them paid for their candy and with a final wave to Aya, left together. Kisuke looked down at Aya, who was sitting on the ground behind the candy counter.

"You going to work again tonight?" he asked with feigned indifference.

"Yeah."

"…Aya, you know how I don't like you working there—"

"It's not dangerous, Kisuke. You've been there."

"Yeah, I know, but I'm still uncomfortable with you being out so late…"

"Don't worry about it. I'm going to eat dinner early—I have to get to the club before eight tonight."

Kisuke let out a breath.

"Very well. Try to come home before one though."

Aya nodded and left to the kitchen to make her own dinner.

******************

"Aya, you need help with your makeup?" asked Yoruichi, popping her head in the entrance of Aya's bedroom.

"Sure," said Aya, sitting down in front of her mirror, already wearing a classy low-cut dress.

"Your dress is a bit low," commented the catlike woman, reaching over Aya for the foundation.

"It's okay, I'll wear a cardigan over it."

"You know how Kisuke and I don't like you working there, so be careful, all right?"

"Jeez, Yoruichi, you've been there yourself. It's not dangerous. I've worked there for years, and I've never seen a fight. Besides, it's not like our school prohibits part-time jobs."

"I suppose…and it's not like you can't defend yourself. I don't know, maybe I just see your timid mother in you sometimes…and it worries me."

Yoruichi slid a tube of lip gloss over Aya's lips and ran a mascara brush through Aya's eyelashes. Within a few minutes, Aya's face was properly made up, and the teenager made her way downstairs, followed closely by her guardian.

"I'll drive you," offered Kisuke.

"I will," said Yoruichi. "For some reason, Kisuke, someone who dresses so old-fashioned can't really be trusted with a car…"

He blew off Yoruichi's insult and waved to Aya in farewell as she climbed in the car.

"Come home soon!" he called. "Don't get in trouble!"

Aya waved back and they drove off to the busier side of town. It was already nighttime, and the lights from billboards and store signs lit up downtown like a lava lamp.

"It's here, right?" said Yoruichi, slowing down in front of a sophisticated looking building.

"Yeah," said Aya, hopping out. "Don't worry about picking me up, Yoruichi—I'll ride the bus back."

"You sure?"

"Yeah, I'm fine."

With a wave, Aya slipped through the side doors to the underground club, a semi-classy and popular place to hang out by the name of Raven's Nest. The club wasn't one of those wild, raving places that teenagers often went to; it was mainly a bar for older people to relax on a Friday night, to drink wine and listen to a pianist.

To listen to Aya, actually.

She'd been the pianist and singer on Friday nights of Raven's Nest for two years, having stumbled across its ad in a newspaper and joining as soon as she was in high school. She'd inherited her mother's pianist abilities and utilized them to make a little money.

Of course, no one knew that.

What would people think if the feared Firebird of Karakura High was actually an ardent pianist? The things it'd do to her reputation…so no, no one knew about Aya's side job, playing piano for the club and sometimes singing, if requested. She enjoyed it, sure, but she definitely wasn't going to admit it to anyone. Besides, Kisuke and Yoruichi didn't really like her musical affection; it reminded them too much of her mother.

Her boss, Kyouraku Shunsui, walked up to her with a jovial smile as she entered the room.

"Oi, Aya!" he said. "Good to see you!"

"Hello, Shunsui-san. All ready to go?"

"Yeah, go ahead and warm up. Oh, and I forgot to tell you, there might be some important people here today, so if you do a good job, they might ask you to join their recording companies!"

"…No thanks, Shunsui-san."

Her boss gave a sigh.

"It'd be a good experience, you know," he said seriously. "Think about it, okay?"

Aya nodded and walked over to the piano, an old grand piano that was propped up on a stage. The stage was a bit off to the side and barely lit in order not to disturb the atmosphere of the calm place. Aya began to play varying songs, some classical, some form popular culture. Her fingers glided over the smooth keys as she closed her eyes, immersed in the old, resonating sound of the piano.

She was suddenly aware that someone was staring up at her. Odd, considering that she was supposed to be part of the ornamentation of the room, not an attraction…

Aya opened her eyes and looked around the room. Her hands continued to play the melody of the piece as she noticed that the room had begun to grow crowded with people, many of them dressed in expensive suits. She heard someone clear his throat from right in front of the stage and looked down.

Her eyes widened. As if she couldn't recognize that white-hair or those piercing blue eyes from a million miles away…

It was Hitsugaya Toushirou.

* * *

**Free Talk**:

Hello, welcome to Icy Nocturnes! This is my first Bleach fic! :)

I actually started writing this because of a request, so I haven't really quite planned everything out...and I'm also juggling three other fics (if you're a fan of DGM or One Piece, please read them!) so please be patient with updates!

I'm a bit iffy about this start. Tell me what you think! Please review!!

-m.n.-


	2. Etude

**Chapter 2: Etude**

"Get. Out. Of. My. Way."

Aya was glaring daggers at the seniors in front of her, her right leg simply twitching to kick their heads off their necks. She was in a terrible mood—the entire weekend, she'd been cramped up in the little shop debating whether or not Hitsugaya Toushirou had actually seen who she was. The kid had simply walked away without another word when their eyes met, and she had been unable to find him after her shift ended. Damn it all…if that kid blabbed, who knew what was going to happen to her reputation…

And thus, Aya was much more pissed off than usual. And because there were people for her to vent on, she'd take the chance and, well, vent on them.

The bulky leader of the group spoke up.

"You arrogant little—"

Aya did not even bother to let him finish his insult, appearing directly under him and kicking her foot up, catching his chin. She thought she heard something crack but did not ponder about it, instead leaping up and smashing her leg into the side of his head to knock him out of the way.

"You guys wanted a fight; you got one."

Aya balanced herself on the next two seniors' shoulders and kneed both of them in the face, pushing them against a third upcoming one and causing them all to fall, unconscious, in a pile. She dusted herself off, her onyx eyes glittering angrily, and she made her way up the stairs to homeroom.

"Aya. Stop killing people," said Tatsuki dryly as she entered.

"Shut up. They deserved it."

"You seem in a worse mood than normal, you know…"

"Because—"

The door opened and there was a sudden simultaneous squeal among the girls in the classroom. Aya turned around and stiffened.

"Hitsugaya-kun!" called one of them. "Do you need some help?"

"I'm just looking for Satori Aya-sempai."

Tatsuki gave Aya a perplexed look and pointed at her.

"Here she is," said Tatsuki. "Do you need her?"

"What do you want?" said Aya uninvitingly.

"Could I talk to you in private?"

Aya could see her female classmates group together and start whispering. It must've been a weird sight, the famous and most lovable singer asking to speak with the second scariest girl in the school. Aya frowned and followed Hitsugaya out the door into the hallway.

"What is it?" she said when they stopped by a deserted staircase.

"You were the one at Raven's Nest on Friday night, right?" he said.

"Nope. What's that?"

"…Stop feigning ignorance."

"Look here, kiddo, if you called me out just to tell me where I was on Friday, you're wasting your time."

"Kiddo?" repeated Hitsugaya, annoyed, showing the first bit of emotion that Aya had ever seen on his face. "We're not here to insult me—"

"And we're not here to talk about my life. So if that's it, I'll be leaving now."

"It's not like our school doesn't allow part time jobs. Why don't you just fess up?"

"That's none of your business. I'll be leaving now."

Aya's dark eyes met his icy blue ones for a brief moment. The intensity in his irises sent shivers down her spine, but the Firebird simply turned around and returned to the classroom, leaving the freshman alone in the hallway.

******************

"Today," said Ukitake brightly, "class 2-C and class 1-C are going to combine and have a music class together!"

There was a momentary silence after the teachers' words, then tumultuous applause.

"We get a class with Hitsugaya-kun!" said a girl excitedly.

"And there are a ton of cute first years," said another male student stupidly. "We can make a good impression of them!"

Ukitake noticed that the only people not rejoicing were the members of the notorious so-called "gang" of 2-C. Arisawa Tatsuki simply looked disgusted. Kurosaki Ichigo, orange-headed and obnoxious, looked like he could've jumped off a cliff. But it was Satori Aya who had the worst expression, frowning to the point where her eyebrows contracted together in the middle of her otherwise relatively attractive face.

"Why in the world are we having a freaking music class?" she demanded.

"Some first-years are having trouble thinking of an idea for the upcoming school festival," Ukitake explained. "Thus, we're combining this class and class 1-C together and making some sort of concert or talent show."

"How lame," said Ichigo.

"Forget it," yawned Tatsuki. "Let's just skive off."

"Excuse me?" said Ukitake sternly.

Class 2-C's trio's simultaneous glares caused Ukitake to take a step back. As a teacher, however, he was not that easy of a pushover, and he recovered himself.

"No, all three of you are participating, and that's final," he said curtly. "I've had enough reports from other teachers about you three; it's high time that someone disciplined you."

Ichigo smirked. "What, you think that we're going to actually participate in this damn thing?"

"No can do," said Tatsuki. "I have to train for the upcoming karate competition."

"And we have to finish a fight with Senkaimon, because _one_ of us missed it last week," said Ichigo, shooting a nasty glare at Aya, who simply scowled back.

"Fights are not important!" said Ukitake desperately. "You three, if you don't participate, none of the class will."

"That's a completely arbitrary decision, Ukitake-sensei," said Aya.

"Too bad. It stands."

The girls in the class immediately whirled around and glared at Aya.

"Participate!" one by the name of Uehara Aki said fiercely.

"What, so you all can look like pedophiles and get close to your little Hitsugaya Toushirou-kun?" smirked Aya. "By all means, ladies, go ahead. I'll participate."

"What?!" exclaimed Tatsuki.

"I'm just going to terrorize the shit out of that kid," said Aya smoothly.

Ukitake opened his mouth to chastise her, but his eyes met Aya's, and he shut his trap. Coming from a girl that barely came up to his shoulder, the insult shouldn't have been scary at all. But the depth in Aya's eyes frightened him slightly, and showed that there was meaning behind her words…perhaps Ukitake should give the boy a head's up…

******************

"Hitsugaya-kun!" crooned Aki, putting her hands around the boy's shoulders. The white-haired freshman looked revolted at the demeaning treatment. "You can teach me how to sing better in this class! I'm really horrible at it, so I probably need extra help, so how about we go to karaoke after school?"

"No thanks…"

"Aw, c'mon, please?"

"He hates you, Uehara, but I think he just hates the world, so don't mind him," said Aya, propping her legs up on the desk in front of her.

"Aya, something wrong with you?" said Tatsuki. "You're being more belligerent to him than you would normally be to underclassmen…or upperclassmen, for that matter…"

"Hitsugaya is just too kind to actually tell you how he feels," continued Aya, ignoring Tatsuki's cautionary statement. "Or maybe it's because he's too small and scared to stand up to real high school students?"

"Don't talk about me being small, Satori-sempai," said Hitsugaya. Aya could see a vein protrude slightly out of his temple. "Not when you're hardly five feet yourself."

"You're not _even_ five feet, Hitsugaya."

The teacher, a pleasant looking woman, walked in and the class settled down. Ichigo leaned by Aya's ear and spoke.

"Why're you being such a bully to him all of a sudden?" he asked. "You were the one that spoke the most favorably about him yesterday."

"My opinion changed over night," she said, eyes narrowed as she looked at the back of Hitsugaya's head. "I now think that he's too cocky for his own good."

"Aya, he hasn't _done_ anything to you. And he hasn't even been acting cocky!"

"Shut up, Kurosaki."

"Are you two paying attention?" called the teacher, causing them to shut up. "Good, now, ah! Hitsugaya! Come up here."

Aya rolled her eyes as the short first-year walked to the front of the stage, his face showing slight disdain. Even teachers loved the cute little kid who could pass for an elementary schooler…

"So I'm thinking that we should host a concert!" said the teacher cheerfully. "And Hitsugaya-kun can be the star. Seeing as he's already popular, news of his concert will spread easily and we'll get lots of voters! Of course, this is a class participation event, so we'll include the rest of the class as well!"

"Like backup singers!"

"And stage designs!"

"And instrumentalists!"

"Kill me now," scowled Hitsugaya, crossing his arms. No one seemed to hear him, however.

"What a dumb idea," said Aya, leaning back in her chair so that it balanced itself on its back two legs. "This is such a drag."

Tatsuki pursed her lips. "Aya, care to tell us why you hate that kid?"

"Nope. I just do."

The class was beginning to name off who would be backup singers, stage designers, and song coordinators. Hitsugaya Toushirou seemed to have no say in the matter, not even which songs he would be singing—all the girls simply chose his most famous ones and listed them in order.

"Okay, now, most of Hitsugaya-kun's songs can be played with just a pianist. Anyone here play piano?"

No one raised their hand.

"I heard Satori-sempai can," said Hitsugaya amidst the silence.

There was a pause, and Ichigo burst out laughing.

"Who the hell said _that_?!" he said, shaking with laughter. "My goodness, you'd actually expect Aya to be able to play the freaking piano?! She'd destroy it in frustration!"

"Exactly," said Aya sourly. "Now shut up and stop being stupid, Hitsugaya."

"Will you s-stop being such a jerk to him?!" said Aki tremulously, turning around to face Aya. The fright in addressing Karakura's Firebird was plainly written all over her face. "Y-you think you're tough and all because y-you can beat people up, but right now, you're just being a b-bully!"

"I suppose I am," sighed Aya. "But I can't stand it when people make stupid assumptions, so whatever, call me a bully, but idiocy is something I really can't tolerate."

"I hear you're close to last in your class when it comes to exams," said Hitsugaya wryly.

"Oh no, Kurosaki is," smiled Aya. (The class cringed at the sight of her smile.) "But that's nothing for you to be talking about, Hitsugaya."

"I'm number one in my class, thank you."

"Because the elementary schooler has to be good at _something_."

"Stop it," said Ichigo lazily, hitting Aya across the head lightly. "You're so immature."

"Can we please work on this?!" said the teacher. "Satori, can you or can't you play piano?"

"I…"

"You can, can't you?" accused Hitsugaya.

"I wouldn't really be surprised if you could," said Tatsuki. "After all, your mom…"

Ichigo rolled his eyes. "Tatsuki, seriously, imagine Aya with a piano. She'd break the thing before she could even play 'Twinkle, Twinkle, Little Star.' Aya and a piano just don't match."

For some reason, Ichigo's incessant assurance that Aya could _not_ possibly be a pianist irked her. Sure, he was unknowingly helping her out of her situation, but…did she really not look like she could be a potential instrumentalist? Of course, that was a good thing…if she did look that weak, Senkaimon's trio would've never been able to take her seriously.

The bell rang, causing the class to uniformly jump in their seats. The teacher gave a sigh.

"We'll talk this over tomorrow. Satori, I'd like to see you at my desk."

Aya let out an aggravated breath as the rest of the class filed out the exit, murmuring amongst themselves. Kurosaki and Tatsuki lingered at the doorway for a moment.

"You guys go on ahead," said Aya. "I've gotta head back early anyway."

"Sure; just remindin' you that the fight is tomorrow after school, so keep tomorrow free," said Ichigo.

"Yeah, yeah."

The two of them left the room, letting the door swing shut behind them. There was a silence as Aya simply stared at the teacher.

"Just hire a damn pianist," Aya said. "Why do you insist on me?"

"So you _can_ play piano."

"I learned a little," she muttered, unable to flat-out deny it. "But I'm terrible, so get someone else." "Satori," the teacher said seriously, "we want this to be successful and for everyone to contribute, so—"

"Forget it," Aya said snappishly, heading towards the door. "I'm not doing it."

She walked out on the teacher without another word, slamming the door shut behind her. A cool voice, smooth as ice, spoke up to her right.

"Why do you insist that you can't play?" said Hitsugaya, his blue eyes piercing to the point where Aya thought he could see through her. "I know it was you at Raven's Nest on Friday, and I actually _enjoyed_ listening to you."

Aya did not respond, simply walking down the stairs to exit the school grounds. Hitsugaya followed her, his light steps barely audible on the tiles. A silence settled between them until they walked out of the building, where Aya was greeted by a group of burly men.

"What do you want?" she said.

"Satori Aya!" said the one in the front. "I am Uehara Shinji, and Aki is my little sister! She told me about your rudeness today, and I will punish you for making her cry."

"You're an idiot," said Aya crassly.

"Aki is right—you're just conceited because you can fight! But I, Uehara Shino, captain of the karate club, will show you otherwise! I challenge you!"

"Right here, right now?" said Aya, tossing her bag aside. "No rules. My fighting style is unorthodox."

"Fine by me," Shino snarled. "Get down here."

Aya walked down the stairs and paused in front of him; the rest of the group circled around them, blocking out any escape route. Aya noticed a glimpse of white hair behind her shoulder and half-turned around.

"What the hell are you still doing here?" she asked Hitsugaya. "You're going to get caught up in it."

"I can take care of myself," he replied calmly. "I'd like to see how you'll take care of this."

Aya shrugged.

"Suit yourself. Don't blame me when you get hurt."

"Ready?" said Shino.

"Yes."

Shino was not an inexperienced dumbass like the third years she'd faced this morning. Karakura's karate club was actually one of the best in the nation, which meant that Shino had to be skilled to some degree. The muscles in Aya's legs contracted as Shino ran towards her, fists raised.

Aya flipped on the ground, balancing herself on her hands and caught both his hands in both her legs. She twisted her body and, keeping a firm grip on Shino's hands, pulled downward. Her typical enemies would've been slammed to the ground, but Shino was a bit burlier than the average male; his added weight made it harder for Aya to slam him down. She managed, hopping up the moment Shino hit the ground, but the karate captain got up rather easily afterward.

"Not too bad," he said. "But not enough. That move would've been much more efficient if you'd simply dodged and punched me in the face or something."

"Don't be one to lecture me," said Aya. "Not when I got the first blow."

"Suit yourself, brat."

He ran at her again, and this time, Aya did move to the side, swinging her leg up to catch him by the chin. She couldn't quite reach, however. Her leg was too short and did not come up to Shino's neck, as he was over six feet tall. Realizing too late that her intended target was too far out of her reach, Aya gritted her teeth and brought her foot forward. It didn't connect with Shino's chest like she'd planned; he caught her ankle and had her dangling upside down in a split second.

Aya, glad that she was wearing shorts under her skirt, brought her other leg up and kicked off his chest, forcing him to let go of her. She skidded off to the side, taking some time to recover; Shino took advantage of her momentary rest and brought his fist forward, smashing it into the side of Aya's face.

The impact was enormous; Aya flew to the side, crumpling on the ground, holding her cheek.

"Ha," said Shino. "Weak. One blow sent you off."

"Shut up," she spat, standing up and flicking the blood off her chin.

"Looks like you really aren't that great of a fighter at all," Shino said in mockery. "You probably are some stupid little pianist who's just embarrassed to show her feminine side—"

Aya could see the muscles in Shino's shoulders relax; he was _relaxing_ in a battle, showing that he no longer took her seriously. Furious, Aya sped forward and, using Shino's feet to propel herself into the air, leapt above him and brought her right leg crashing down onto his head. The added velocity and speed from the height gave her the strength that she couldn't have attained otherwise; her attack landed on his head full force, enough to cause him to crumble to the floor.

Aya landed behind him, breathing harshly. Her cheek throbbed painfully; she could feel it swell.

"Anyone else?" she snarled.

One of them stepped out of the circle. "I will."

"Stop it," said Hitsugaya, walking over to Aya. "That's enough—she's injured."

"Stay out of this, kiddo—"

Aya blinked, and Hitsugaya was gone. He reappeared in a split second in front of the contender and leapt up to a height that Aya had no idea he could reach, slamming his knee into the side of the karate member's face. The victim's eyes rolled to the back of his head and fell to the ground in front of Hitsugaya.

"Let's go, I have something to talk with you about," he said coolly to the stunned Aya.

"What was _that_?!" she said.

"What, you thought I was some useless brat just because of my height?" he said icily. "Walk with me."

His commanding disposition was something that she was not used to seeing; she unconsciously followed the first year out of the school grounds. People were staring at them oddly.

"You can fight," she said as they walked on the sidewalk towards Aya's home. "You're not just a useless cute kid—you can _fight_."

"Stop sounding so surprised," said Hitsugaya. "It's nothing shocking; I'm a singer, so I have to be able to protect myself in case anything happens. Well, now I _know_ that you were the pianist at Raven's Nest."

"What?"

"The entire fight, you didn't use your hands. You're _protecting_ them."

"I…"

"I don't use my hands either when I fight," continued Hitsugaya, "so I think we have the same mindset. Bloodying our hands or injuring them causes them to be unworthy of holding an instrument—the only question is, why are you so insistent on letting no one know that you have a rather feminine side?"

"You saw him," she said angrily. "The moment they hear that I do something _girlish_ or sentimental, they relax—they underestimate me. It's like they refuse to acknowledge me, they—"

"Is that all you're looking for?" interrupted Hitsugaya. "Acknowledgement?"

"I—"

"I'll let you know this beforehand, then. My manager and I were at Raven's Nest on Friday—we're looking for a pianist for my recordings. Both of us thought you were suitable."

"What?!"

"Being my pianist will earn you more than enough acknowledgement, Satori-sempai."

"Don't be stupid!" she said hotly. "I don't want to be _recorded_, and that's not the acknowledgement I want. I want to be something that Kurosaki—"

She caught herself and immediately stopped her sentence midway, praying that Hitsugaya didn't catch it. Unfortunately, he did.

"Kurosaki?" he smirked. "Ah…I get it…"

"Shut it," she snapped. "There's nothing to get—that just came out wrong."

"You _like_ Kurosaki." Hitsugaya's skeptical smirk was growing wider.

"No, I don't—"

"You want me to keep quiet about this, right?" he said.

"I—"

"Participate in the festival," he said. "Be the pianist. I'll keep my mouth shut if you do."

A car pulled up beside the two high school students. The window rolled down, and Aya saw a beautiful woman with enormous cleavage at the steering wheel.

"Oi, boss!" she called. "You're going to be late!"

"I'll be there in a moment, Matsumoto." Hitsugaya turned to Aya. "So think about it. We'll start easy—with the festival. Of course, it's up to you whether or not you want to do it. I'll just tell Kurosaki about your little secret if you don't…"

"You—"

"Bye," he said, opening the door and slipping into its depths. Matsumoto gave Aya a friendly wave and accelerated the car down the street. Aya watched it disappear out of sight, furious with the freshman, and furious with herself for allowing him to find out so many of her secrets.

* * *

**Free Talk**:

Aya's personality is a bit different; she's not the goody-two-shoes who fights for "justice." She's the bully...specifically, Toushirou's bully. xP But of course, that doesn't work. Toushirou's not a weakling even though he's a singer; I wanted to keep the trait of his strength the same, since in the original plot, he's a prodigious captain despite his age. And of course, Matsumoto would be his manager. :)

I'm still iffy about this whole plot--please tell me what you think!! Please please please review!!! They make me so happy. :)


	3. Rachmaninoff

**Chapter 3: Rachmaninoff **

"Aya-chan!" Kisuke called merrily. "You're home!"

Aya didn't answer; all she did was glare and head straight up to her room. Kisuke poked his head in the doorway moments later.

"Aya?" he said uncertainly. "Something wrong?"

"No," she growled, plopping down on her bed.

She felt Kisuke walk over to her and stifled a groan as he placed a hand on her head. Ugh, stupid fatherly affection…completely unnecessary…

"Aya-chan," said Kisuke kindly, "are you getting bullied?"

Yoruichi suddenly appeared in the doorway as well.

"Aya's getting _bullied_?!" the tan woman said, alarmed. "What kind of monstrosity is terrorizing your school?!"

"I'm not getting bullied!" said Aya loudly, spinning up to face them and knocking Kisuke's hand out of the way. "How the hell would _I_ be bullied?!"

"Yeah, that's true," admitted Yoruichi. "Any guy who wanted to try and beat you up would end up…probably dying. But say, what happened to your face?"

Aya touched her cheek gingerly; it was a bit swollen from Uehara's attack.

"It's nothing," she mumbled, turning away slightly.

Unfortunately, Kisuke didn't let her.

"MY SWEET AYA!" he said dramatically. "SOMEONE HIT YOUR FACE?!"

"Yeah," she said sourly. "It's not a big deal, Kisuke, I'll just put a bag of ice on it—"

"Who was it?" the shopkeeper said in a deadly tone.

"Kisuke, you're not going to pull out your cane and murder someone just because I got hit in the face—"

"ANY MAN WHO HITS A WOMAN ACROSS THE FACE SHOULD DIE, AYA!"

"Chill," said Yoruichi dryly, knocking Kisuke's face away. "And I'm betting that Aya beat him up anyway. So what's the real reason why you're so pissed?"

Aya sighed, ignoring Kisuke's lamenting cries. "An underclassman at my school saw me at Raven's Nest last Friday."

"What?" said Yoruichi, surprised. "But that place is really high-class! Who in the world—"

"Hitsugaya Toushirou," said Aya through gritted teeth. "He's a singer."

"Oh ho!" said Kisuke gleefully. "The little child with white hair, right?"

"Yeah," said Aya. "You know him?"

"His manager, that…er…well-endowed woman, Matsumoto Rangiku…she comes here often for sweets."

"Pleasant," said Aya with the barest trace of a growl. "Well, now that the _kiddo_'s found out about my job, he's making me play with the school festival, accompanying him!"

"Oh, how delightful!" said Kisuke. "Finally, a little less of that rambunctious behavior you always exhibit—"

"_Not_ delightful, Kisuke!" said Aya, annoyed. "What's going to happen to my reputation?!"

Kisuke shrugged. "It's about time you got over your…little rebellious phase."

"Why're you letting this guy boss you around?" frowned Yoruichi. "Normally, you'd just beat him up to stay quiet."

"He's actually really good at fighting," Aya grumbled. "I didn't really fight him, but I don't think he'd be a pushover…and not only that…"

She held her tongue, not wanting to make that little slip-up about Kurosaki again…

"Not only what?" said Kisuke.

"Nothing," Aya said, once again burying her head in her pillow. "My life sucks…"

There was a sudden knocking from downstairs, and Tessai poked his head in the doorway.

"Urahara-san," he said in that deeply serious voice of his, "there's a customer."

"We'll talk about this later, Aya," said Kisuke. "Don't forget to put some ice on your face…"

"Yeah…"

Yoruichi let out a breath as Kisuke left.

"You know, seeing as we're both rather…headstrong women," she grinned, "let me give you some advice. Concerning Hitsugaya…I think you should give the festival thing a shot. It's been a while since you've been involved at school in something that didn't include punching someone."

"It's not just the accompaniment thing though," said Aya. "He offered me a _job_. Accompanying him _permanently_. Which I'm not going to do."

"Well, that's up to you to decide," Yoruichi said wisely, ruffling Aya's hair. "Why don't you go practice in the basement? That always calms you down."

"With the mood I'm in, I might end up breaking the piano," she said into her pillow.

"Please don't," Yoruichi said weakly. "That thing's so expensive…"

"Fine, fine," Aya said, standing up. "Call me if you need help with dinner."

"Sure. Happy practicing."

Aya waved and made her way down the stairs, to the cold, dark basement where the grand piano was stowed away. She flipped on the lights, shivering slightly, staring at the room. Shelves of scores and music books lined the room; the center was a sleek, black grand piano, towering and commanding. Aya walked over to it, her slender fingers gracing its keys. She went to the shelves, looking for something to play. She needed something fiery, something to vent on…Beethoven would not do, not would Mozart…her dark eyes landed on a book in the corner. Rachmaninoff, Piano Concerto no. 3. Perfect.

Aya slid it off the shelf and took it to the piano, bringing up the stand and pulling it closer to the keys. She sat down opened the book, squinting.

Damn, she'd forgotten how hard this piece was…

She started off very slowly, staring so hard at the score she swore she could burn holes in it. She familiarized herself with the first page, gradually remembering how the piece went, where her fingers were supposed to go…her tempo quickened; Rachmaninoff was always able to create the best vent for fast-moving emotions. Her fingers skidded up and down the keys, her mind was playing the orchestral part in her head, and she was almost to the cadenza, her thoughts completely immersed in the piece, when a short cough suddenly sounded behind her.

Kisuke and Yoruichi always knew better than to bother her when she was practicing. Aya abruptly stopped playing and spun around.

"Oops," said Hitsugaya Toushirou without the slightest trace of apology. "Sorry, I didn't mean to make you stop."

Aya's eyes widened in incredulity.

"What the _hell_ are you doing here?" she snarled.

"Matsumoto likes coming here after work to get some candy," Hitsugaya shrugged. "Then the weird shop owner told me you lived here, and that you were downstairs, practicing." A smirk flitted to his lips. "Ha, what was it that you said at school? That you suck at piano?"

"Shut up," she flared, walking towards him.

"Anyone who can play Rachmaninoff doesn't _suck _at piano, Satori-sempai."

"Shut up, _kid_," she said lethally. "Get your ass back upstairs."

"Do stop it with the degrading address," yawned Hitsugaya. "'Cause, you know, any time when I'm around Kurosaki, my mouth could just _slip_—"

"I will make your life miserable," Aya said warningly.

"I'd like to see you try."

They bickered up the stairs; Aya was glaring furiously at Kisuke as she reached the top.

"What made you think _he_ could come downstairs when I was practicing when even _you_ can't?" she demanded.

"I thought it'd be nice if a classmate visited you who actually could appreciate your ability to play," replied Kisuke. "After all, neither Tatsuki nor Kurosaki really know you can play, though Tatsuki may have caught on about something…"

"Hello there!" said a beautiful woman whom Aya recognized to be Matsumoto Rangiku. "I hear little Shiro-chan has already offered you a position by him—please accept it! I so enjoyed hearing you play last Friday."

"Look," said Aya irritably, "I play for fun, not for any professional purposes. It's not going to happen."

"We can discuss that after the school performance," Hitsugaya said, smirk still in place.

Aya simply scowled as her kouhai made his way back to the door.

"Time to go, Matsumoto."

"Yeah, yeah," the manager groaned.

"I'll see you tomorrow," said Hitsugaya, teal eyes flickering in amusement, as he shut the door in her face.

Aya had never been more annoyed by anyone.

******************

"…Actually, let's try that again," said Hitsugaya wearily, shifting his weight on the teacher's desk as he faced the rest of the class.

Aya stifled an audible groan, ignoring Ichigo's incredulous face that was still staring at her from afar. He hadn't said a word ever since Aya came to the piano. Tatsuki simply had a very satisfied smirk on her face, as if she had known it all along. Aya gritted her teeth. She was sorely tempted to kick either Hitsugaya or Ichigo—both seemed equally appealing.

And the back-up singers were _not_ helping. Aki and her group of little friends were more anxious to simply gawk at Hitsugaya, to croon about him, than to actually sing. They were still stuck on the first stanza of one of Hitsugaya's songs.

"Uh, Uehara-sempai," said Hitsugaya in that little drawl of his, "it's 'do' not 'mi…' Please sing lower than that…"

Lower was an understatement. Tone-deaf people…

"Okay," smiled Aki. "I'll try that again."

Hitsugaya didn't look convinced.

"Right…Satori-sempai, if you could start from the top again…"

"Bloody hell, we've been at this part for the entire hour…" she grumbled, fingers poised over the keys.

She started at Hitsugaya's nod, the sound her piano playing echoing in the room, but not loudly enough to drown out the tone-deafness of her fellow peers. She could feel a vein popping in her temple.

"…Uehara-sempai…" sighed Hitsugaya.

"I'm so sorry!" she squealed. "I'll try again…wait, it's 'mi do re la fa ti so do,' right?"

Aya could swear that she could see a vein throbbing in her underclassman's temple as well.

"No…"

Aya suddenly banged the keys on the piano so hard that a horribly discordant chord resonated in the air as she whirled around to face them.

"Uehara," she said in a deadly tone.

Aki blinked, trying not to show the fear on her face. "Y-yes?"

"Did you never watch the fucking Sound of Music?"  
"Er, n-no?"

"IT'S A SCALE! DO RE MI FA SO LA TI DO, FOR HEAVEN'S SAKE!"

"Eep!" Aki scooted her chair back a good five feet.

"Goodness," Aya snarled, ignoring Hitsugaya's prominent smirk. "One would _think_ that if you're so willing to help your little _Shiro-chan_—" (Hitsugaya's smirk melted off his face.) "—you'd actually _practice _how to sing instead of just wasting all this time—we haven't gotten past the first line!"

"T-that's not fair for you to be yelling at us!" stammered Aki, trying to recollect herself in front of the terrorizing girl who was a full head shorter than she was. "You're just playing the piano—"

"Actually," said Hitsugaya innocently, "I heard Satori-sempai _can sing_."

"I just want to get the hell out of here—" scowled Aya.

"Because we have a fight at Senkaimon after school," called Ichigo from across the room. "And if any of you hold us up, I'm going to beat the living shit outta ya."

"Scary," said Hitsugaya with a roll of his eyes. "Well then, Satori-sempai, since Uehara-sempai and the rest don't really know how the back-up part goes, why don't you sing it for them?"

"I'm doing enough already," growled Aya. "I'm telling you, the moment the bell rings, _I'm gone_, and I'm not waiting for this stupid thing—"

"Then sing it!" said Hitsugaya.

A terrible smile crawled on to Aya's lips, and the class collectively winced.

"Shiro-chan," Aya said sweetly, "you should watch out and not be so demanding. Sempai here is already working very hard for your benefit." Her eyes hardened so that they glittered like coals. "_Don't. Push. Me._"

The class shuddered at the sudden drop in temperature, though Hitsugaya simply looked bored; Ichigo looked between the two of them, amused.

"Oi," the orange head called over. "Aya, if you really can sing it, just do it to get it over with. We don't want to be late."

"Tsk," scowled Tatsuki, "all you ever think about is fighting, Ichigo. Aya, take your time. If you don't want to, it doesn't matter."

"Oh, just do it, Aya," said Ichigo nonchalantly.

Aya pursed her lips and turned her attention back to the sheet music in front of her.

"We're going through it _once_," she said, eyes flashing. "And then I'm leaving."

"Fine," said Hitsugaya, pleased that she had consented. "On three then. One, two, three—"

Aya started at the introduction, the melody an evident line above her bass hand. Hitsugaya began to sing, his voice a surprisingly deep and clear one, very smooth, like ice. Aya felt her eyes close, as they normally did whenever she sang. She'd played through the first stanza so many times, only an idiot wouldn't have memorized it by now.

Aya's own voice, rather mellow and unable to reach very high pitches, joined in with Hitsugaya's, harmonizing a third below, and occasionally above, his. The room was deathly silent save for their resounding voices and the now stronger piano line under them. She had planned only to sing for the first stanza, but Aya got carried away, realizing that she actually enjoyed this song…she hadn't sung it before, and there was something hypnotizing about its cool melody…she wondered if Hitsugaya had composed it himself.

Aya stopped abruptly after they'd gone through the chorus the first time, causing Hitsugaya to do so as well. She felt his perplexed blue-green eyes bore into her back.

"Okay," she said, slightly disturbed that she'd let herself continue for so long. "That's all for today. We're not going to get that far anyway."

She stood up, collected the sheets in her hand, and walked towards the door. Ichigo was the first to make a noise. He yawned, stood up, and stretched.  
"Well, that's it!" he said brightly. "C'mon, Tatsuki. I asked Chad to come join us today—let's go."

The remaining two members of the trio joined Aya at the door. She just opened it and was about to leave when Hitsugaya's smooth voice called over to them.

"Thanks," he said.

Aya turned half way around, her dark eyes gleaming. Without another word, she left the room, followed closely by a grinning Tatsuki and a smug looking Ichigo. Her mood had surprisingly dissipated. She was no longer angry.

******************

"I…had no idea," said Aki faintly, leaning back in her seat.

Hitsugaya looked at the idiot—no, sempai—in front of him.

"No idea what?" he asked.

"That Satori could be…girlish," she said weakly. "Pianist…and a signer as well…"

"Today's practice was…semi-productive," Hitsugaya said, sliding off the teacher's table. "Now that you all heard a demonstration, please sing that way tomorrow in order to make practice go by a bit quicker. Todase-sempai, please listen." A tall male a few seats from the front of the room stopped chatting with his friend and glared at Hitsugaya. "This applies to you to."

Hitsugaya sighed, looking around the room. Really, he hadn't heard anything spectacular from any of them. Of course, Satori had been an exception…but he'd already heard her sing before, so it hadn't been a surprise…

"We'll continue where we left off tomorrow. Thanks for your time."

He gave a slight nod as acknowledgement and gratitude, then strutted for the door. His teal eyes flickered slightly as he saw Aya, joined by Tatsuki, Ichigo, and another tall foreign figure that Hitsugaya didn't recognize, walk out the gates. No teacher bothered to stop them, though school hadn't officially been let out.

He scoffed. Satori Aya…a bit too cocky for her own good…but he could sense the insecurity under that façade of belligerency as well. She'd consent to be his pianist, sooner or later.

******************

The group walked in silence for a while, which irritated Aya. She'd been expecting to be confronted with awkward questions.

"…Are you guys not going to ask about anything?" she said, finally bringing it up herself.

"Nah," smiled Tatsuki. "I sorta had a hunch that you were all musical and stuff—it's really not that big of a surprise. Kinda disappointed you kept it a secret though."

"I thought it was surprising," Ichigo said wryly. "But no biggie. Doesn't mean you're any worse of a fighter. Besides, you were still pretty scary up at the piano—you almost made Uehara cry."

"Stupid girl," Aya scowled. "Really…say, Chad, what's your class doing for the festival?"

The foreign student gave a grunt before answering.

"Nothing, really," he sighed. "No one really cares…"

"I wish our class was like that," Aya said darkly. "Damn that little Hitsugaya…"

"He's quite attached to you," grinned Tatsuki.

"Attached? Ha. Bad choice of words, Tatsuki."

They were nearing Senkaimon now. It was really only a ten minute walk from Karakura High. Aya spotted a group of four people at the edge of the back gates.

"There they are," noted Ichigo. "Ready?"

"Stop acting like the leader," said Aya dryly. "You never need to ask us that."

"Cliché as it sounds," added Tatsuki, "we were born ready."

Chad simply smiled.

"I don't really want to cause a big commotion," he said slowly.

"You're just here for the ride," Aya said, a twisted smile creeping up to her lips. "Don't want to fight, don't have to. We can take care of this ourselves."

Ichigo smirked and didn't reply; they slowed down and finally stopped in front of the opposing group.

"Oi," Abarai Renji said. "You're late."

"On time," corrected Ichigo. "Dumb as ever, Renji. It's five after."

"Not all of us have an infinite amount of time on our hands like you do, Kurosaki," said Madarame Ikkaku. "Rukia here has stuff to do afterward."

"Ah, let's all rush here so the little noble can go attend to her family affairs on time," said Aya, blood rushing to her head like it always did before a fight. "How's that handsome brother of yours doing, Kuchiki?"

Rukia smirked. "Don't bother asking, Satori—Nii-sama would never fall for someone as low as you."

"A pity," said Aya, blowing out a breath. "He's quite the…"

"Eye candy," chuckled Tatsuki, cracking her knuckles. "Well then, let's get this show on the road, how about it?"

"Ooh, let's!" Ayasegawa Yumichika said gleefully. "Except please, dears, don't hit my face."

"Yeah, we wouldn't want that to happen…" said Ichigo.

Ichigo cracked his knuckles so loudly that Aya thought they'd popped out of their sockets. She rolled her eyes. Show-off…

"I'll take on Renji," said Ichigo. "Tatsuki, you take on—"

"I'll take on whoever I want to take on," she scowled. "Stop ordering us around."

"I got Madarame," said Aya, relaxing her legs for a moment. "…And Kuchiki, while I'm at it."

"I'll take Kuchiki," said Tatsuki. "And we'll split Ayasegawa."

"Fine by me."

Renji's sneer on his tattooed face was very apparent.

"Whoever loses treats the winners to ramen," he said.

"Two servings each," said Aya. "Let's go."

******************

Hitsugaya decided to walk to school the next day, seeing as it was rather sunny and there were no clouds in sight. Waving off Matsumoto's anxious clamors and assuring that he was _very_ capable of taking care of himself, he set off to school, his bag slung over his shoulder.

In this respect, Hitsugaya didn't really make a smart decision. He'd forgotten how much more popular he'd gotten over the last half year. The moment a girl saw him, he was forced to duck behind a wall or turn sharply around a corner to avoid another fangirl attack.

The silver-haired singer, spotted by the tenth girl that morning, finally dove into a deserted alleyway, catching his breath. This was so not worth the fame…

His blue eyes flitted up as he noticed someone approach him. He groaned inwardly. Someone from Class 2-C…Todase, if he remembered correctly. The upperclassman was looking none too happy.

"Hey, kid," Todase snorted, looking down at Hitsugaya.

The singer scowled. He really needed to achieve his growth spurt if he didn't want to kept being called a "kid." The thought of Satori Aya saying it didn't alleviate his mood.

"What?" Hitsugaya said, bored.

"Tch, you should learn to watch that mouth of yours…taking away all the girls at school and strutting around like you own the world or somethin'. You're nothin' too special, kiddo."

A vein pulsed at the side of Hitsugaya's head. Again with the deprecating address…

"Right," said Hitsugaya, making a movement to continue on his way. "I'll keep that in mind."

Todase caught him by the shoulder, keeping him back.

"Now where d'you think you're going?" he asked.

"To school," said Hitsugaya pointedly. "As you should be as well."

"Not after I teach you a lesson!"

Todase raised his fist, ramming it towards Hitsugaya's face. The first year caught it easily, twisting it slightly so that Todase fell forward.

"Not a good idea," muttered Hitsugaya to the fallen upperclassman. "Just because I'm _short_ doesn't mean I'm useless."

"Ha," breathed Todase. "Too cheeky, brat."

Hitsugaya sensed a presence behind him and whirled around. Damn, he hadn't thought anyone else was in this area…he brought his hands up to his face, bracing himself for a solid offensive move…

That surprisingly never came.

There was the sound of a kick and thud, presumably someone falling to the ground.

"Oi," said a painfully familiar voice. "Why the hell are you picking on a kid?"

Hitsugaya groaned. Not the voice he wanted to be hearing this early in the morning. What a hellish start to the day.

* * *

**Free Talk**:

Sorry that it took so long to update! :( And thank you very much for your reviews!

I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Aya is fun to write. She's such a bully...haha. I think I'd hate her if she were in my class, but since she's a product of my imagination, I like her quite a lot. :)

Thank you for bearing with me! Please review. :)

Love, -m.n.-


	4. Impromptu

**Chapter 4: Impromptu **

"I thought you were actually good at fighting," said Satori Aya dubiously, looking down on Hitsugaya. "What are you getting beat up by weaklings like them for?"

"They jumped me," he said through gritted teeth, getting up off the ground. He paused as he scrutinized her face. "What the hell happened to your face?"

Aya touched her swollen cheek gingerly.

"Bit of a fight yesterday," she said indifferently. "Tatsuki and I were taking on two at the same time, and the little Ayasegawa brat got in the way…we won though," she added brightly.

"Right," said Hitsugaya testily as the two of them began walking to school, leaving the two attackers behind. "You know, if you're going to be my pianist—"

"I'm not," she said shortly.

"Whatever. If you are, you'd better stop getting your face hurt. It looks really bad."

"I don't particularly care for my face," she shrugged.

"What kind of girlish attitude is that?" he said.

"Why does it matter to you if I care about my face or not?"

"It's a waste to see a face like yours get bruised—"

"Are you saying I'm attractive?" she said, her voice genuinely surprised.

"…No," he scowled, cursing himself for the slip of tongue. No need to inflate this girl's head any more than it already was, even though she was somewhat pretty at times…if only she wasn't frowning all the time…

Aya looked skeptical at his answer, but simply shrugged. "Well, I'm going to go ahead."

"Why?" said Hitsugaya, confused.

"It'd look really strange if I came to school with you," she said deprecatingly, as if it were the most obvious thing in the world. "I'm your bully, remember? So don't expect me to be so nice to you all the time."

"Why'd you help me out just now then?"

"…Hm," she mused, as if that point hadn't come across her mind before. "I don't know, really. I guess I don't like the sight of two full-grown men taking on a little boy—"

"I am _not_ little—"

"And that's just about it," she said. "I'm going now."

Before Hitsugaya had the chance to voice his thoughts, Aya turned around and set off at a jog. Within a few minutes, she was out of sight.

Hitsugaya shook his head. What a conceited girl.

* * *

The Karakura trio met on the rooftop for lunch. The day was sunny and rather warm, leaving the three of them in a good mood as they leaned against the railing and got out their lunches.

"Aya, that is…one fantastic looking lunch," said Ichigo, his mouth watering.

"No, you can't have any," she said, twirling her chopsticks and sinking them in the ramen. "I got this because I was hit in the face, okay? You don't get to take my spoils."

"Tch," he scowled. "Only because Ayasegawa was the one who hit you…anyone else, and they wouldn't have given a damn."

"I'm not complaining," grinned Tatsuki, taking out her own bento and revealing an equally good-looking lunch. She was sporting a bruise near her right eye. "Ayasegawa's got enough chivalry to treat ladies out to dinner if he hits them in the face."

"What are you implying?" Ichigo said with narrowed eyes. "That I'm not?"

"Yeah, you have no manners," agreed Aya. "You're really brash, which is why it's no wonder that you don't have a girlfriend."

"I could get a girlfriend anytime I wanted," he said lazily, leaning back in his chair.

"Fat chance," scoffed Aya, though secretly irritated with Ichigo's arrogance.

"Ha, I bet I could," insisted Ichigo. "Besides, you're the girl who has no feminine charm—it's either you or Tatsuki, anyway."

"Hey!" said Tatsuki indignantly. "Don't drag me into your petty argument, Kurosaki. Besides, I'm sure that Aya has plenty of feminine charm, she just doesn't use it."

"Wanna bet?" sneered Ichigo. "I'm betting two thousand yen that I can get a girlfriend faster than you could get a boyfriend, Aya."

"I don't particularly care for stupid bets like yours, Kurosaki," she said coolly. "Besides, all you'd have to do is find Inoue from Senkaimon and bam, you have a girlfriend. Everyone knows she's had the hots for you for ages."

"Oh, is that jealousy I hear?" the orange-haired boy smirked. "Who knows, Aya, I always thought you liked me too—"

Aya narrowed her eyes and kicked Ichigo—hard. He let out a low curse and recoiled instinctively.

"It was a joke," he groaned, clutching his leg. "Damn, woman…"

"Keep your trap shut if you don't want to get hurt then," she snapped, more than annoyed. She could feel Tatsuki's eyes lingering on her, perplexed.

The door to the roof opened, and a scared-looking freshman peeked out at them.

"What do you want, kid?" said Ichigo brusquely.

"Eek!" the newcomer said, shrinking away.

"Spit it out or go away," said Aya, already in a bad mood.

"Um…well, my name's Hanatarou Yamada—"

"We didn't ask for your name, kid," said Aya coolly.

"Sorry! Um…someone's here to see you, Satori-sempai. His last name's Kuchiki…"

"His?" said Aya, interested. "You don't mean…Kuchiki Byakuya?"

"Um…I didn't catch his first name."

"What the hell does Kuchiki want with you?" asked Tatsuki, bemused.

"I'm not complaining," said Aya, pushing her bento away from her and standing up. "Kuchiki Byakuya is _hot_. That's all I'm going for."

"He's a complete jerk, Aya," said Ichigo.

"So are you," she retorted. "But _unlike_ you, Kuchiki is _really_ good-looking." She gave a seductive smile. "I'll be going."

* * *

The walk down the hallway with Hanatarou Yamada was nothing short of awkward, but that was mostly because Hanatarou was more keen on keeping his eyes plastered to his feet than anything else. Aya did not try and make light conversation.

They neared the principal's office, where Aya spotted the familiar silhouette of Kuchiki Byakuya leaning against the wall, talking to another much shorter figure who was less pleasing to the eyes. Hitsugaya turned around as he saw her approach.

"Thanks for getting her," Hitsugaya said, nodding to Hanatarou and thus dismissing him.

The shy freshman left, muttering a "You're welcome."

"Byakuya," said Aya with a poisonous smile, positively ignoring Histugaya's presence. "How delightful to see you here."

Kuchiki Byakuya was rich. There was no other way to describe it.

Not that he didn't deserve to be rich. Of course not. Byakuya was a hard worker and was head of his own company, Kuchiki Corporation. It dealt mainly with showbiz.

Byakuya himself was extremely intelligent and very aloof. Clad in a dark silk business suit, he was nothing short of drop-dead gorgeous, and Aya, always appreciative of good looks, had always had somewhat of a crush on him. Of course, it wasn't serious or anything. It was a purely physical attraction…though it was a rather strong one.

"Impertinent girl," Byakuya murmured, his slate gray eyes flickering as he noticed her approach. "Address me properly."

"Nah," she said, running a hand through her hair and letting it fall messily. "Your sister's Kuchiki. It's too confusing calling you both by your surname."

"Then call her by her first name."

"But that's just strange," she said, folding her arms and leaning against the wall. "Besides, I'd much rather be on first name terms with you than your sister."

Hitsugaya was watching the two of them curiously. He was obviously wondering why Aya was blatantly flirting with Byakuya when he thought she liked Ichigo. Idiot boy.

"What are you here for, Byakuya?" Aya inquired, still ignoring her kouhai. "Not because I beat your sister yesterday?"

"Hmph," he scoffed. "I told that girl that if she needs to fight, make sure she at least wins. Her loss is nothing that I'll hold against you, but purely against her."

"Good," said Aya. "I don't need your men chasing me down anyway."

"I must ask, though, did Rukia give you that blow to the face?"

"Your sister didn't lay one hand on me," Aya smirked. "This one's from Ayasegawa. But putting that aside…what are you really here for, Byakuya?"

"He has a message from your mother," said Hitsugaya in Byakuya's place.

Aya's eyes narrowed.

"I don't need you meddling in my affairs, _child_," she said condescendingly.

"Passing over your insult, I had no idea that Kontami Riku was your mother," remarked Hitsugaya. "The two of you are nothing alike."

"I get that a lot," said Aya coldly. "But I don't need to hear from her, Byakuya, so I'm sorry you wasted your time coming here."

"As her sponsor, I felt it necessary to convey this message to her daughter," said Byakuya professionally. "She would like to meet you."

"Nothing's holding her back from a meeting," Aya retorted. "She could just drop by Urahara's Sweetshop and see me."

"She wants to announce your prodigious skill to the musical society," said Byakuya.

"I am not _hers_ to announce," said Aya through gritted teeth.

Byakuya sensed her anger. His gray eyes flickered over to Hitsugaya, who was listening to their conversation intently, then turned back to Aya.

"Perhaps we should continue this elsewhere," he said.

Aya nodded curtly.

"Go away, Hitsugaya," she said snappishly.

"Hmph."

But the boy did at least harbor some common sense, and upon realizing that gradual tension of the atmosphere, he left with a casual wave of his hand.

"How do you two know each other?" she asked Byakuya as he beckoned for her to follow him down the stairs.

"Hitsugaya Toushirou is a well-known artist nowadays," the stoic gentleman replied. "Matsumoto Rangiku, his manager, used to work for my company. It is good to retain connections."

"I see," she said, not really caring. "Byakuya, next time you need me, don't come to school to find me. Your looks tend to attract the eyes of many females…and this is surely going to lead to some strange rumors."

"The opinions and thoughts of high school children are none of my concern, Satori Aya," said Byakuya loftily, ignoring the interested gazes of a few girls as they walked back to their classrooms. "Do your teachers mind if I borrow you for the rest of the afternoon?"

"Mind? They'll be ecstatic," she answered. "And I must thank you for saving me from another hour's worth of torture, listening to the tone-deafness of my fellow classmates as they try to please Hitsugaya Toushirou with their nonsensical singing."

"Hm," said Byakuya. "Though you insist on ignoring your mother's existence, I must say that the way you two talk is strikingly similar."

"Stow it, Kuchiki."

He gave a slight chuckle as they opened the exit doors and walked to the sleek black car already parked at the school gates. A chauffeur opened the back doors of the car, allowing Byakuya and Aya to slip in.

"Where to, sir?" the chauffer inquired.

"Just drive around," said Byakuya. "The confinements of the car are more than private."

There was a silence as the man climbed into the driver's seat, turned on the engine, and sped back onto the deserted roads. Byakuya pressed a button on the side of his door, rolling up the window between the front and back compartments of the car, leaving the two of them alone.

"Kontami Riku has been a world-renown pianist for fifteen years now," he began. "She has often told me of her wish for your to succeed her. She holds great confidence in your musical abilities."

"Which is strange, considering she wasn't present the entire time as I honed them," scoffed Aya. "Cut to the chase, Byakuya. What's going on?"

"There is a socialite gathering this Friday evening, held in one of the ballrooms at my company," he explained. "Your mother is going to be there, along with various other artists and such. She has asked that I bring you along."

"I decline," she said immediately. "This is _ridiculous_—it's clear that she doesn't want to see me, she just wants to use me, and I refuse to be my mother's _doll_."

"She'd anticipated your refusal," Byakuya sighed, "and has prepared a few incentives. Namely, money."

Aya snorted. "Now she's going to _buy_ off her daughter?"

Byakuya ignored this statement and continued.

"Tell me, Satori Aya, do you know the financial situation of your guardians?"

Aya whipped around to face him.

"What do you mean?" she demanded.

"Owning a sweetshop doesn't guarantee a steady income, Satori Aya. Not to mention that Urahara Kisuke and Shihouin Yoruichi already keep more than three freeloaders at their residence…"

Aya's black eyes flashed at the sound of Byakuya subtly insulting her guardians, but he quickly continued with his explanation before she could interrupt.

"Your mother's offered a total sum of two hundred thousand yen for your presence at the gathering. Simply your presence. She will not announce you if you don't wish it."

"I'm guessing my mother knows about their 'financial situation,' or else she would've never offered," Aya said evenly.

"…She does. Think it over, Satori Aya. It might be beneficial to you." Byakuya rolled down the window separating the compartments of the car and addressed the driver. "Drive to the Urahara Sweetshop." He then turned to Aya and handed her a stiff business card from the folds of his suit. "My card. Tell me by Wednesday if you're coming so I can supply you with the dress and whatnot."

Aya took the card with an angry hiss and turned away from him, staring furiously out the window. Byakuya, clever as he was, did not attempt to intrude on her silence for the rest of the car ride.

* * *

"Where's Aya?" asked Tatsuki as the class filed into the music room.

Ichigo, in a foul mood, simply shrugged. Tatsuki gave an exasperated sigh at his stony silence.

"You're so immature," she groaned. "You insulted her too! What are you getting all mad about?"

"I'm not mad at _her_," he growled.

Tatsuki rolled her eyes. "You're doing a good job showing that."

The chitchat in the room died away as the door opened and Hitsugaya walked in, looking rather stressed and wary of what was to come. He paused.

"Where's Satori-sempai?" he asked, his question directed to Tatsuki and Ichigo.

Tatsuki shrugged. "She went off during lunch and never came back."

"You mean with Kuchiki?" said Hitsugaya.

"…Yeah. You know him?" said Tatsuki, surprised.

"We're acquainted," he said vaguely. "So she never came back?"

"Isn't that what we said already?" said Ichigo irritably.

Tatsuki sighed. "Ignore him. Aya hurt his feelings and he's moping."

"I am _not_ moping!"

"Yeah, whatever," said Hitsugaya, sounding very unconvinced. "Well, our pianist isn't here…and I don't feel like playing…how about we just leave for the day?"

"Best plan you've ever had, kid," said Ichigo, standing up to leave.

Hitsugaya looked slightly annoyed with the condescending tone that Ichigo had, but simply shrugged it off and left the room. Amidst a simultaneous groan from the females of the class, Tatsuki turned to Ichigo, grinning.

"See, and _that's_ how to be mature after being insulted. Ichigo, you're acting like a girl right now…no offense or anything."

"None taken," he grumbled, sliding the door open and leaving.

* * *

"Aya," said Tessai in surprise as she walked into the shop. "You're back early. School hasn't ended yet, has it?"

"Tessai-san, can I see the account records for this month?" she said tersely, kicking off her shoes and walking up to the counter.

The bulky man looked up at her swiftly, a reaction that she deemed strange.

"Er…well, I don't have them right now—"

"No need to hide it," she snapped, reaching over and grabbing the hefty book out of its customary position in the first drawer. She flipped through the tissue-thin pages that were filled to the square inch with Kisuke's loopy handwriting, occasionally mixed in with Yoruichi's fine print. She stopped upon the last month and scrutinized the numbers.

"Tessai!" said Kisuke's voice from the hallway. "A customer?"

"No, it's Aya," he replied somewhat apprehensively.

"Aya?" said Yoruichi, coming into view with Kisuke. "But school's not over yet—don't tell me you're skipping—"

The two of them stopped as they saw her poring over the account book, her brow furrowed. There was a deathly silence, broken suddenly when Aya snapped the book shut.

"I've always been bad with numbers," she said icily, "but even an idiot like me can figure out what kind of financial situation we're in. And it looks like we've been in a rut for the last two months." She whirled around to face her guardians, anger lining her face. "Why didn't anyone tell me?!"

"We didn't want you to worry," Kisuke said gently. "And it's not that bad, Aya, it's—"

"Not that bad?" she said incredulously. "It's a million yen debt!"

"We've been in worse scenarios," said Yoruichi optimistically. "Our luck will turn around someday. Who knows, maybe all the kids in the area will develop an enormous sweet tooth and come charging in here as we speak—"

"Why didn't you tell me?" said Aya, pained. "I still have all that money from Raven's Nest—I don't even use it! You could've just told me and I could've helped out somehow—"

"We're not taking your money, Aya," said Kisuke seriously, walking over to her and plucking the account book out of her hand. "That'd be shameful to us as your guardians."

"You're not even supposed to be my guardians!" she said hotly.

There was an awkward pause after her words. Aya, realizing her mistake, tried to rectify it.

"It's just…you've raised me all these years and it's just…I'm not supposed to be your responsibility, it's all my mom's fault," she said, bringing a hand up to her head and massaging it. "I just don't see why you two are so…_nice_ and good to me, when I'm just some freeloader who lives here, eats here, and causes way too much trouble for you…"

"Aya," said Kisuke, tousling her hair, "you're not a burden, and you're not just a freeloader. Please understand that we want the best for you."

Aya let out an aggravated breath, not feeling much better.

"Kuchiki Byakuya came to see me today," she said. "He had a message from my mother. She wants me to meet her."

Aya noticed Kisuke and Yoruichi exchange glances.

"…What is it?" she asked.

"Your mother…she's actually been trying to reach you lately," confessed Yoruichi. "Saying something about a party…I kept telling her that you wouldn't go, and that you were busy, but…I guess she got to you anyway." The tan, catlike woman sighed. "Look, Aya, don't worry about the shop, okay? And study some more, all right? I'd rather you be doing well in school and not helping around here than for you to be flunking and taking care of the cash register. As for the debt, let the adults take care of it."

Aya gave a nod, though unconvinced, and made her way to her room. Yoruichi and Kisuke looked at her worriedly, disturbed by her silence and quick agreement to their requests. What they didn't know, however, wouldn't hurt them.

Once in the solitude of her room, Aya flipped open her cell phone and punched in the numbers from Byakuya's calling card.

He answered on the second ring.

"Kuchiki," he said simply.

"It's me, Aya," she said quietly.

"…That was quick. I'm assuming you went and verified what I told you with the account books? Well, what's your answer?"

"…Tell _Riku_ to up the payment to five hundred thousand. And on Friday, pick me up. I'm going."

* * *

It was Friday. School had been a drag. Eager to escape the horrible screeching sounds that Uehara was still emitting, even after a week's worth of practice, Aya headed for the door without waiting for Tatsuki and Ichigo. The two of them caught up to her, overtaking her in the middle of the crowded hallway as she anxiously tried to get home quickly. Byakuya had told her to be ready at four so he could take her to his company to get dressed for the party.

"Hang on," said Tatsuki, catching her by the shoulder. "Are you okay, Aya?"

"Yeah," she said, her mind obviously elsewhere. "Look, Tatsuki, sorry but I need to head back quickly—"

"You've been avoiding us for the last two days," said Ichigo curtly. "What's going on?"

"Nothing," said Aya, running a hand absentmindedly through her hair. "I just have to get back to the shop quickly…er, Kisuke's feeling sick and he wants me to run the place for a while—"

"Oh," said Ichigo, a bit disappointed. "I thought you were avoiding me because you lost the bet and didn't want to pay up."

"What bet?" said Aya, still distracted.

Ichigo arched an eyebrow.

"About one of us getting a girlfriend or boyfriend."

"…That was a real bet?" she said, finally focusing. "We didn't even shake on it!"

Ichigo shrugged.

"Well, I win," he said confidently. "I have a girlfriend now."

Tatsuki groaned audibly.

"…Really," said Aya, feeling anger seep into her system. "Good for you, Kurosaki, now you can finally get laid—"

"Hold on, why are you being so vindictive about this?" he said, startled.

"Who is it? Inoue?"

Tatsuki nodded in Ichigo's place.

"Yeah, she wouldn't shut up about it yesterday night," she sighed. "Kept me on the freaking phone until three in the morning…"

"Right, well, whatever," said Aya, turning around. "I'm not paying you, Kurosaki, so stop wondering if I will. I gotta go."

Ichigo opened his mouth to emit some scathing comment, but Tatsuki elbowed him in the ribs and nodded appreciatively at Aya.

"Take care, Aya," she said. "Have a good weekend."

If Aya wasn't so thrown by this turn of events, she would've replied with some scornful remark, but her head was so occupied with meeting her mother and now this new revelation of Ichigo's that she simply nodded in farewell, turning her heel and heading straight down out of sight.

* * *

"Screw you, Kurosaki," she muttered under her breath as she tossed off her uniform and pulled a blouse over her shoulder. "Go die, go jump of a cliff, and—"

"Aya?" said Yoruichi's concerned voice from outside her room. "Are you…talking to yourself?"

"…No," said Aya defiantly. "Do you need something, Yoruichi?"

"I was wondering if you were going to go to work today."

Aya sighed. She hadn't told Kisuke or Yoruichi about going to the party. She knew that they didn't want her to, considering that she hadn't met her mother in over ten years and that they weren't on the best of terms. But Aya never liked the feeling of hiding something from them, so she opened the door and looked at Yoruichi's surprised face seriously.

"Yoruichi…I'm going to go to the party that my mom's at," she said wearily.

Anxiety flashed through Yoruichi's attractive eyes, and she placed a firm hand on Aya's shoulder.

"Why?" she queried. "This isn't like you—I thought you would do everything to stay away."

"I just want to see her," she lied. There was no need to tell them that the _real_ reason she wanted to go was for the money. "Clarify a few things."

Yoruichi looked at her sternly.

"…Is there another reason?" she said.

"No. But could you keep this from Kisuke for a bit? I don't want him to know…"

"I don't want to hide something this important from him," said Yoruichi doubtfully.

"Please, Yoruichi," she said. "I'll tell him later. I just don't want him to completely flip out and do something stupid—you know what happened last time my mom tried to see me…"

"Yeah," Yoruichi shuddered. "Fine, but you're going to have to tell him yourself later. He's conveniently out right now, buying supplies…so who's picking you up?"

"Byakuya," Aya returned nonchalantly.

A grin flitted to Yoruichi's lips.

"Oh-ho…send him my regards…" she said.

"Yoruichi, are you ever going to tell me what exactly went on between you two?" said Aya quizzically. "Actually, do I even want to know?"

"Let's just say that I've caught him in more than a few embarrassing moments," she smiled. "Now, girl, do you need me to help you with anything?"

"Nah, I think I'm good." The doorbell downstairs rang suddenly. "That'll be him. I'm gonna go."

"Take care of yourself," said Yoruichi, reaching down and patting Aya on the head. "Call me if you need any help, all right?"

"Thanks. See you later."

* * *

"Would it kill you to have to brush your hair through a few times, Satori Aya?" said Byakuya dryly as they alighted the car and made their way to the lobby of Kuchiki Corp.

"Why do you call me by my full name all the time?" she questioned. "You sound like an old man. Just Aya is fine, Byakuya. And yes, it would kill me to look decent for you."

She was feeling a bit annoyed, and she didn't really care for anything at the moment. Thus, Aya was perfectly content with making Byakuya angry in some way. Or she could just flirt with him. He _was_ really hot.

Byakuya, unfortunately, wasn't much of a flirter, and thus simply steered her in the direction of the salon.

"These assistants will help you get ready," he said. "The party begins at seven. I'll pick you up then. I have a few more things to sort out."

"Thank you, Byakuya," said Aya sweetly.

His gray eyes flickered at her disingenuous smile. Before he closed the door, all he said was,

"Address me properly, Satori Aya."

Aya sighed. What a stubborn guy.

* * *

The two of them walked through the halls in silence. Aya squirmed uncomfortably in her red body-wrapping dress, which created curves that she didn't have and made her want to just die already from asphyxiation.

Her long black hair, lengthened through extensions, trailed down her bare shoulders, while an elegant silver necklace, intricately woven, glittered at her neck. Matching earrings dangled at her ears, while black stilettos graced her feet.

She was uncomfortable. Very much so.

On the other hand, Byakuya looked…stunning.

Aya couldn't help but watch him with a faint smile. She sighed. If only he would stop _frowning_…but he was so damn good-looking, his expression didn't really matter.

Of course, he hadn't said anything about Aya when she'd finished dolling up. All she'd noticed was Byakuya's slate cold eyes flicker at her appearance, then he just nodded in approval. What a jerk. A very hot jerk. But still a jerk.

As you can probably tell, Aya was working her hardest on obliterating any traces of Ichigo in her mind.

Aya herself felt rather good about her appearance, stiff as it was. She wasn't ugly—she was arrogant enough to think that she was actually somewhat attractive, and that if she was actually a normal girl, she would probably have had a boyfriend a long time ago. Oh well.

"Ready?" he said as they neared a pair of grand doors. "Remember, all you have to say if you're asked is—"

"I'm a new talent that your company scouted, and I'm so glad to be here, blah, blah, blah," she yawned, though her stomach was really doing back-flips at the thought of seeing her mom again. "Chill, Byakuya."

"Address me properly, woman."

"Shut up."

He opened the doors; the two of them were greeted by tumultuous applause and blinding lights. The ballroom was incredibly decorated, with the glass chandeliers and the long white tables covered with every sort of delicacy imaginable. The Kuchiki family was way too rich.

As the crowd moved simultaneously to pay respects to Byakuya, Aya's onyx eyes scanned the crowd for any sight of her mother. Before she could find her parent in the midst, however, her eyes landed on a tuft of white hair in the sea of black.

She groaned.

Why was Hitsugaya here?

* * *

**Free Talk:**

Happy Thanksgiving to everyone! :) I'm sorry for the late update, but hopefully it was okay enough to make up for the wait.

If you're wondering, Aya's not going to have any romance with Ichigo. I was never planning it to begin with, and as you can see, any potential was killed very early in the story. Most of this chapter was AyaxByakuya development, and I've decided that perhaps I'll make a triangle...but hasn't yet been decided, haha. I just think Byakuya's really...cool. :P So sorry if there was as lack of HitsuxAya, but next chapter will be better.

I hope this chapter was all right. I'll try to update faster next time. :)

In this nice cheery season of turkey and stuffing and thanksgiving, please review so that I'll be thankful to _you_ for supporting me! :D

Love, ~m.n~


End file.
